


Hallelujah, it's Over

by ladeedadaday



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Apotheosis, F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Relationships: Charlotte/Melissa - Relationship, Henry Hidgens & Emma Perkins, Henry Hidgens/Ted, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Hallelujah, it's Over

"Hello, everybody!" Hidgens welcomed the proclaimed "squad," into his home. "Hello, Emma, how are you, darling? Hey, Paul. How's your cat, Melissa? Hello, Charlotte, how are you doing? Hi, Bill. Hello, Alice." He greeted, welcoming them into his and Ted's home. 

They smiled at him, murmuring responses and waving to Ted whose arm was draped lazily around Henry's waist, in a manner that could be seen as defensive. "Excited for the end of this decade?" Emma asked, heading to the kitchen. 

"I am so glad it's going to be over soon." Henry sighed with relief, moving away from Ted's embrace to step into the kitchen with Emma. 

"Really?" He nodded, witnessing her prancing around the kitchen like she had often seen him do. "I always thought you'd be one to enjoy every year." Henry shrugged, trying to contain the laughter that wanted to escape from his lips at the sight of Emma climbing her way up the counter tops to reach the cabinets. She turned around, stared him dead in the eye, and said, "You are a monster." 

"Darling, you didn't have to climb all the way up there. Those cabinets were built for my height." She pouted, shoving the cereal on the table in front of Hidgens. 

Emma fell into the chair next to him with an over dramatic sigh, her head collapsing against his shoulder. "I got the cereal for you, because I know you haven't eaten already." 

He smiled, knowing very well that she couldn't see it. "Thank you, Emma. But I'm not hungry." She looked up at him with an all-knowing look. "I ate three slices of bread, alright? I'm fine." 

Emma sighed. "Hidgens... make it your resolution that you'll at least try to stay healthy?" He grabbed her hands in reassurance. "Now let's go have some fun with the people we love." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry sat on the couch, half of his body in Ted's lap, and the rest of him left trying to socialize with the others. "Shh.. one minute left!" 

"Henry?" Henry's head turned back to Ted. "Kiss me at midnight." He grinned. 

"How cliche of you. I didn't expect that." Ted shrugged. "I'm not against it." He smiled. 

They prepared and the countdown began. "10...9...8...7...6..5...4...3..2..1" 

"I love you." 


End file.
